Maekar Suntreader
WIP! =Description= ---- Before you stands a elder looking Blood Elf. The years have taken its toll on his face, wrinkles spread and bags under his eyes. He only has a few black strands in his sea of white hair.. His face stern and hardened, when you look at him you can see him staring back at you with his one eye. He is covered from head to toe with seals of the Holy Light. His armor shows its age, scrapes and dents litter it. On his right hip hang a large tome with a large letter "L" on the cover. The same symbol was on his eye patch. His hands are callus, only wearing ring, but the insignia was long rubbed off. Holy relics, scrolls and trinkets of the Light hang off his belt. On his shoulder, you can see a Great Horned Owl sitting, with its chest puffed up. The Owl being aware that you are looking at his master, gives you a small hoot, while flapping its wings. As it does that, you see a necklace around the Owls neck seems to have the symbol of the Argent Dawn on it. Such a silly thing for a bird to be wearing. These two look like they have been in every war since the start. Arms (WIP) =History= ---- Maekar came from a wealthy family, his father owning a trading company. Maekar grew up around boats, which is why hates the ocean. So he never visited his father’s workplace. His mother passed from the fever, during his thirteenth season.After his mother passed, his father thought it was best to send him off to learn the trades of the family business, Maekar hated the idea and protested to his father, but it fell on deaf ears. His father booked him to travel back coach. But while traveling to his destination the caravan came under attack by some roaming trolls from Zul’aman, they slaughtered everyone except for Maekar. Maekar did his best to fight them off valiantly, he was outnumber , and finally overcome. He fell on his back, raising his hand to block the killing blow in a desperate effort. Giving up all hope until, out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright flash. A marvelous steed carrying a gallant armored man charged towards the group of trolls. In the next few moments, Maekar watched as the man defeated the trolls, chasing away any survivors. The man moved back to Maekar and lent a hand down to help lift him up to his feet. Maekar was in shock on how tall the man was and how the sun hit him and made his armor glow. His savoir escorted Maekar to the local village, and in the short time they spent together Maekar found out that the man was from Stormwind, and he a human warrior, a protector of Innocents. As the warrior said farewell and gave Maekar a pat on the head. It was in that moment that Maekar decided this is what he'd become, he would train and gain the title of a Great Warrior. It took many years for Maekar to finish his combat training and another seven to make a name for himself in the surrounding lands. He traveled the road from Silvermoon to Lordaeron with his carriage, helping the weak which often ended up to be mostly women and children. He also travel far enough south to visit the might city of Ironforge, which he became fond of the Dwarves and their ale. Not to mention their remarkable craftsmanship of armor and weapons. Maekar did also fight in the first war, joining up with a dwarven unit and staying with them up and til the end, he also fought in the second war but joined a different group then. Before the start of the second war, his ears over heard that a group of warriors was created going by the name "Knights of the Silver Hand". When Maekar heard about group of fighters he traveled toStormwind City with every intention of becoming a Knight of the Silver Hand. It took him six months proving himself to Uther Lightbringer that he was worthy enough to join their order. The day he received his title of Knight and Paladin wasn’t a grand or glorious day, only a handful of Paladins were there, but they all huddled in a small church as Maekar took his vows. When his vows and the small ceremony was done he raised his sword to the air. Maekar then whispered prayers to the Holy Light. He was answered in a flash a mighty steed comes to Maekar’s side. He mounted the horse and his brothers of the Light took a knee in respect. It was how Maekar liked it, he did not want to become a big hero like Uther, he just wanted to protect these people and serve the Light. Suntreader Family Suntreader is a large family, it dates back to the days of the founding of the Sunwell. Maekar is the oldest living member of the Suntreaders. He has seen many of his great-nephews and nieces roaming Silvermoon, or distant relatives of the family. Sometimes he speaks to a few,not many know him because he was around before they were born. Maekar keeps at a distance from his family, the last person he saw was his father on his death bed, who left him the Suntreader fortune. Maekar gave a large portion to the rebuilding of Silvermoon. He now owns an apartment within the wall that connects the Royal Exchange and Farstrider's Square, it has a nice view of the training area, so Maekar can keep an eye on the recruits for the Crusade. The apartment is long and has many relics from past wars and many Suntreader heirlooms along the walls. It also displays of all Maekar’s armor, sets he had when he was a warrior , to the last days of mourning in Stormwind before he was asked to leave. Alongside the armor are his weapons he has collected over time, from fallen foes and craftsmen alike. It is a beautiful display of history from the Azeroth in the last 50 years. Because of his vanity, Maekar has a giant self portrait of himself at the end of the hall, sitting writing in his book with his owl friend by his side. Maekar has been married four times and fathered six children, that he knows of. He is very fond of women from any race and has had many lovers, from Orc to Humans, he particularly like the ones of the Light. =Personality/Wars= ---- His leadership abilities showed as he lead men in battle under the banner of the High Elfs. He fought with the humans to keep the orcs at bay. Come the Second War he was a Paladin, in command of the 26th division of the Silver Hand troops. Once again Maekar was at the front but did not keep the spotlight on him, he didn't like it, there were better men that could shine in it. His dislike of the spotlight didn't stop him from leading his troops and inspiring them to fight harder and to hold the line against waves and waves of orcs. With the fall of Commander Lothar. Maekar figured all was lost but instead the men of the army pushed harder under the command of General Turalyon. They were able to break the blackrock defenses and help Khadgar, and later to destroy the Dark Portal. Sadly and luckily after the second war, Maekar headed to Khaz Modan to help the gnomes and the dwarfs with some underground problems they dug into. Maekar spent many years and missed the massacre of his order and the betrayal of Arthas. By the time he returned to surface, Lordaeron and his home of Silvermoon was gone. He fell into a depression and swore to cleanse the land of this scourge. For a time he joined the Scarlet Crusade, leading men to the what was known as the plague lands, but once he saw that they slaughtered innocents, he left them and ventured on his own. He wandered the road between the ruins of Lordaeron and Silvermoon keeping the roads clear of undead, helping survivors when he could and crushing the Scarlet Crusaders he once called his brothers. He did get an offer to join the Argent Dawn, he took up their tabard but he did not lead any more men, he swore to keep the road clear. Beliefs (What faith does your character subscribe to? Are they devout to a church?) Quirks (Does your character have any unusual or notable about how they conduct themselves?) Relationships (If your character has loyal friends or has had romantic relationships, you could describe them here.) Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Templars Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Argent Crusade